


A Real Vampire

by ellerkay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Erotic blood drinking, M/M, Slash, meta jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Damon run into each other at Willy's. Buffy/Vampire Diaries crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Vampire

“Hello, cutie,” Spike said to an attractive redhead sitting at the bar at Willy’s. She turned towards him warily, but her expression cleared when she got a good look at him.

“Hi,” she said.

“Buy you a drink?” Spike inquired smoothly.

“No way,” said a voice from behind them. “She’d much rather get one from me.” A man with bright blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin sat down on the woman’s other side. She blinked at him, looking flustered. He held out a hand.

“Damon,” he said. “Sorry this guy’s bothering you.”

“I am not bothering her,” Spike snapped. He grinned at the woman. “Am I, pet?”

“Oh please,” Damon scoffed, before she had a chance to answer. “She’s looking for a _real_ vampire. Who are you, anyway?”

“Spike,” Spike said.

“Spike – William the Bloody Spike?” Damon smirked and took a sip of his drink. “I hear great things about your poetry.”

“At least you’ve heard of me,” Spike shot back. “Damon _who_ the bloody hell was it now?”

“Salvatore,” Damon replied, narrowing his eyes. Spike hooted with laughter and leaned back.

“What do you know – I have heard of you! I just heard that you sire made a bleedin’ idiot out of you – let you think she was trapped in a tomb for a century and a half.”

“Well, I heard that _your_ sire just dumped you. _Again_.”

“So how old are you guys?” the redhead tried.

Spike slammed his glass down on the bar. “Me and Dru are on a break!” he snarled.

“Sure, of course,” Damon snorted. “How far did she let you off the leash?”

“At least Drusilla cares enough to collar me,” Spike said.

Damon’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Come over here and say that,” he said in a low voice.

“For fuck’s sake,” the redhead said irritably. “Get a room, already.” She threw some money down on the bar, grabbed her purse, and left in a huff.

The vampires stared after her.

“What the hell was that about?” Damon asked, moving to claim her vacated stool next to Spike.

“No idea,” Spike said. “Women, ey?”

“Crazy, every one of them,” Damon said. He threw back the rest of his liquor. Spike eyed him.

“What’re you drinking, mate?”

***

An hour and a drinking contest later, Spike and Damon were ejected from the bar after the other demons complained about their noise and obvious sexual tension. They stumbled out with their arms around each other’s shoulders for balance, which effectively helped not at all.

By some unspoken agreement of drunken telepathy, they lurched down an alley and Damon got Spike up against a wall, half by force and half by virtue of the fact that they were falling in that general direction anyway. On his first lean in Damon missed Spike’s mouth by a mile and ended up with his lips pressed to Spike’s cheekbone. Spike burst out laughing, but quieted down as Damon tried to cover up his mistake by trailing kisses on Spike’s face and jaw until he reached his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, exploratory, as they pressed together and slid their fingers under each other’s shirts. Damon whined as Spike’s touch played up his spine, and he tightened his grip on Spike’s hips, pulling them closer together. Spike grunted, thrusting forward a little, and Damon rubbed into the hollow of his hip. Spike found himself working at the button of Damon’s jeans, tugging down his zipper. Damon rewarded his efforts with a needy groan as Spike wrapped a hand around him. For a minute he leaned his forehead against the wall next to Spike, letting the feeling of Spike’s slow tugs shorten his breath and pull little noises of pleasure from his throat.

Then it occurred to him that he really should be returning the favor and he hastened to pull out Spike’s cock, which turned out to be as pleasingly large as the length against his thigh had promised. Spike sucked in his breath at the touch and Damon let his hand slide freely.

Spike snarled and whipped his head forward, and before Damon could react, he had buried his fangs deep in Damon’s throat. Damon’s eyes widened in outrage.

“Fucker,” he gasped. Spike’s hand on his cock sped up a little and Spike detached from his neck just long enough to say,

“Drink, pussy,” echoing the refrain from their drinking contest earlier. The blood rushed to Damon’s eyes and he bit down savagely on Spike’s exposed neck. Spike gasped and gave a drunken laugh, then bit Damon again, reopening the already-healed wounds.

They were both moaning more loudly now, letting the other vampire’s blood run sweet down their throats. After a few minutes, Damon pulled off Spike’s neck, a little reluctantly. Spike followed suit. Damon was pushing frantically into Spike’s hands, his own movements on Spike’s cock arrhythmic. He kissed Spike again, more desperately, and with a muffled cry he came, half-collapsing against Spike and the wall.

Hardly pausing, he slid to his knees, so quickly Spike though for a second that Damon had come so hard he’d passed out. But Damon was taking Spike into his surprisingly warm mouth, sucking and pumping him so effectively that Spike hardly had time to enjoy it before he came with a shout.

Damon rose to his feet with some difficulty. His lips, already full and red, were fuller and redder than ever. Spike leaned in to kiss him hard. He could taste his own release in Damon’s pretty mouth.

They got themselves put back together and then looked at each other with identical smirks.

“I think we need to drink more,” Damon declared.

“I’m game,” Spike agreed, and they started to walk off down the alley. “What d’you reckon’s on the WB right now?”

“Don’t tell me you like teen drama,” Damon said.

“Don’t tell me you don’t,” Spike shot back.

“Anyway, it’s the CW now, Grandpa.”

“Yeah, and it’s gone way downhill,” Spike said.

“Are you trying to start a fight?” Damon demanded.

Spike grinned slyly. “Maybe.”

Damon’s eyes flashed. “I’d win.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Spike whirled left and set off fast as they reached the street. “ _After_ we get the booze.”

“Yes, we will,” Damon muttered, and quickened his pace to match Spike’s.


End file.
